Hope in the Trials
by Flipkicks
Summary: It was just your ordinary morning for the Ultimates but they didn't think this was the start of their first day back at Hope's Peak Academy. Join Hajime, Kaede, Makoto and Shuichi as they figure out each trial for the duration of the school year. Rated T (Will have strong language, blood, and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new a story called "Hope in the Trials" a Daganronpa story with the cast of all 3 main games (Minus Ultra Despair Girls). The story is more on a high school life for the cast and will have the Class Trials as one of the school's new** **activities for the students.**

 **The main protagonist of the story is Hajime Hinata and the other main protagonists like Makoto Naegi, Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu will play a role in the story.**

"Hey!" Talking  
'Hey' Thought

 **I do not own the Daganronpa series.**

* * *

 **1st Day at Hope's Peak Academy  
A interesting morning**

Boy's Dorm rooms, 2nd Level.  
6:40 A.M.

'Alright...' short, spiky brown hair with an ahoge that moves according to his emotions. He wears a simple white shirt with the emblem of his previous high school embroidered on the hem. He wears a green tie which also bears the same emblem. He has black jeans and red-and-white sneakers. 'Better start heading to the campus...but first...' He looks at his sleeping roommate. "Hey, Kazuichi. Wake up." He uses one of his roommates fallen pillows on the floor and hits him.

The teen that tossed the pillow is Hajime Hinata, a 2nd year student and has the title of **Ultimate Hope.** His roommate is Kazuichi Soda, the **Ultimate Mechanic** and is Hajime's best friend.

"Alright alright, hang on a sec..." Kazuichi brushes off the pillow and gets off his bed. As Kazuichi to get dress, he wears a bright green-yellow jumper with a dark brown streak on both sides and several hot pink markings that go down to his ankles. Kazuichi's shoes are bright yellow sneakers. During his high school years, he wore a blue jumper and a cap.

Kazuichi's hair is dyed hot pink and is somewhat badly layered. However, he covers said bad layering up with the gray beanie he wears. In addition to his punk rock appearance, he has thin eyes with hot pink prescription color contacts on them at all times. Above his eyes, his thin, pronounced eyebrows nearly touch his hairline. His teeth are sharp, giving him an intimidating grin. He also has earrings, the right one having a plus sign and the left one having a minus sign.

"About time, come on. We're gonna be late." Hajime says to his best friend as both teens would grab their respective backpacks and head to the main gate of their school, Hopes Peak Academy.

Both of them known each other since last year when the school was recruiting the best students all around the world that had the title of **Ultimate** this or that and both boys were placed in the same homeroom and became good friends.

"Wonder who's gonna be in our class for the year?" Kazuichi wonders about who might be in their class since they got their schedule for the year.

"I think everyone from last year is going to be in our class. But who knows, we might get some new students as well." Hajime replies back.

"Man, I hope Miss Sonia is part of our class.." Hajime sweat drops from his best friends hope of trying to capture the heart of their classmate and friend, Sonia Nevermind, the **Ultimate Princess.**

"You really need to stop bringing that up." Hajime says to his best friend as they continue on with their walk to the Academy.

"Aw come on bro. Why not help a fellow brother out? Eh?" He elbows him, trying to have Hajime help him impress Sonia.

"Why not act normal for once?" Kazuichi looks at his best friend a bit confused, "You don't have to keep on addressing her as 'Miss Sonia'. All of us just address her as Sonia and she did say not to treat her as royalty."

"So you think if I do that, she might recognize me?" He perked up and felt he could do that!

'I'll just leave him be...' Hajime mutters to himself as both teens continued on with the school's main gate. Once there, both teens recognized several familiar faces.

One of them is a tall young woman with an athletic, curvaceous physique. She has tan skin, dark gray eyes, and unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair. During her high school years, she had long hair. Her name is Akane Owari, the **Ultimate** **Gymnast.** Akane wears a short-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing a large amount of cleavage. The bottom button also appears undone, exposing her navel when she moves quickly. She also wears a red miniskirt and cream-colored loafers with no socks.

Next to her right is a teenage girl that has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip, in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga, on the left side of her bangs and has pale pink eyes, and she is wearing a Hope's Peak, on top of a cream colored hoodie, and a white shirt with a red ribbon tied to its collar. Her leg-wear consists of a pair of black thigh high socks and white loafers. Her name is Chiaki Nanami, the **Ultimate Gamer.**

Leaning on the wall is a slim man known for having a refined face, sometimes coming off as a "baby face". Because of his rather fairly shorter build, he generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is, in fact, a tough gangster. He has a dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the right side. His eyes are gold, and he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks. His name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the **Ultimate Yakuza.**

Befitting his title, Fuyuhiko dresses in traditional yakuza fashion: well-tailored suits. In the game, he wears a two-piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is brown-black with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears black dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand. He later wears a black eyepatch with a white, round dragon pattern.

Standing to Fuyuhiko's right is a tall, young woman, who wears a black/dark turquoise schoolgirl uniform with a red tie or ascot. Her skirt is somewhat short and she wears dark tights underneath it with white loafers. She has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. Her eyes are also bright red. Peko also wears thin framed rectangular glasses. Her name is Peko Pekoyama, the **Ultimate Swordswoman.**

She is constantly seen carrying her shinai (bamboo sword) around with her in a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. The shinai has a metal katana blade hidden at the center of its bamboo wrappings, which Peko likely uses when protecting and hunting people on Fuyuhiko's orders.

On the left side of the gate is a tall, young woman with long light-blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wears a green and white dress with a large red ribbon with a blue and silver jewel on the chest and a dark green, almost black, ribbon with diamonds in her hair. She also wears a bracelet on her left wrist, black and gray thigh high socks, and red mary janes. Her name is Sonia Nevermind, the **Ultimate Princess.**

"Mornin'." Hajime greets his friends as both Kazuichi and himself approach the gate.

"Morning Hajime." Chiaki greets her friend but is somewhat distracted with her game.

"Good morning Hajime." Sonia greets her friend as well politely.

"Mornin'." Akane response back as well.

"Hey." Is all Fuyuhiko and Peko response back to Hajime.

"Thought everyone would be here on time..." Hajime notices that some of their friends are not here.

"I believe that they should arrive any minute now." Sonia replies back, "It is our first day back at the academy."

"Right as always Miss Sonia." Hajime and the others rolled their eyes from Kazuichi's comment.

"Man what's taking them?" Akane asks the group, "Thought the school's main gate would open by now."

"Yeah now that you mention it..." Fuyuhiko takes a look of his watch and it reads 7:00 A.M., "The gates should have been open by now."

"Wonder what's taking them. Normally the gates should open by now." Hajime raises an eyebrow and starts to rattle the gate. "Don't see anything wrong but Akane, can you check the circuit box? It should be close to you."

"Got it." Akane would check the circuit box by her. Opening it up, she sees some of the wires mess up, "Hey Kazuichi, I think I might need your help over here. The wires are messed up." That caught everyone by surprised. Kazuichi would take a look at see some parts are missing, the wires on different places and tangled up, "What do you think?"

"Hmm...should be an easy fix. Let me fix this..." He then takes out some tools and some rubber gloves as he doesn't want to get zapped by the wires and other electronic components. While Kazuichi does what he can to fix the wires and circuits, more students start arriving.

"Hey guys." A teen that has dark red hair in a bob cut, olive green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks and has her camera strap around her neck. Her name is Mahiru Koizumi, the **Ultimate Photographer.**

Mahiru's outfit consists of an olive-green school jumper with a plaid white-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her uniform shirt. She wears dark green knee-high socks, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol.

"Hey Mahiru." Hajime greets the red hair teen.

"Who's she?" Akane asks the little girl coming towards their direction.

The little girl has pale skin, reddish-brown, and chin-length red hair. Her most notable trait is her black "witch hat", with a red strip around the middle of it, a small pin on the cloth. She also has a quite short stature and round face, giving her quite a young appearance. The right corners of her upper lips are slightly curled up, and her eyes are lazily lidded, reflecting how easily tired she gets.

She also wears brown medieval boots with white ribbons tied around her ankles, dark brown tights, and a pleated bubble red skirt. Around her shoulders is a black blazer with grey accents, with a grey blouse underneath a brown sweater vest. On the pocket of her blazer is an insignia of her previous high school, and gold buttons adorn her blazer.

Some of her hair is hidden underneath the witch hat she wears on her head. She also wears a hairpin on the right side of her bangs, which resembles a blue gem. The same similar gems appear as cufflinks on her sleeves.

"Must be a new student." Sonia says to the group as the little girl approaches them, "Hello." She greets her.

" 'Lo." The little girl replies back but a bit lazily.

"You must be new here right? I'm Sonia Nevermind, 2nd year student of Hope's Peak Academy."

"Prepare to be amazed. Fall to your knees. I am Himiko Yumeno, the **Ultimate Mage**. But... I'm officially called the **Ultimate Magician**." Everyone sweat drops from the title she gave them and she continues, "I'm known as a magician, but that's just a ruse. I'm actually... a mage. A group trying to hide magic's existence from the world labeled my magic as tricks. Because of this ruse, I became famous all over the world for performing magic tricks. But... I'm not a magician... I'm a mage... Nobody believes me..."

"Amazing! Mages do exist?" Sonia asks the girl and wonders more from this girl where as everyone raises an eyebrow.

"Yes they do. While I may be a **Ultimate Magician,** I'm still pretty much an apprentice." Himiko stated to the group, "I'm a new student from the **Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles."**

"Is that another branch of the Academy?" Fuyuhiko asks the question this time, "Didn't think there was another fuckin' branch."

"Same here. To think we had a sub-branch." Kazuichi says as he continues on fixing the panel.

" **The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles** was established couple of years after the main academy was built. Those who couldn't make it to the main academy was put in the other sub-branches as compensation until there was room for students to transfer over." Himiko stated to the group as Kazuichi finally finished fixing the main gate.

"There we go." He whips some sweat from his forehead, "Didn't think this would take me awhile." He approaches the gang and sees more new students. "Guess this school year is going to be more interesting with more **Ultimates."**

"Wonder what their talents are." Hajime mutters to himself. "Well, we might as well introduce ourselves to-"

 _ **Attention, Attention.**_ All the students turn their attention to the microphone by the gate, **_A body has been discovered! Buhuhuhu! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, a Class Trail will begin!_**

Everyone stood there in shock and their jaws dropped. No one thought that their first day back at school or those who just recently came via transfer, would expect a murder to happen.

"W-w-w-what!?" Kazuichi started to panic, "A body?!"

"There...was a murder inside the school?" Mahiru said disbelief, still trying to grasp on the situation.

"This has to be some kind of sick joke! Who the fuck would kill someone!?" Fuyuhiko yells in anger.

"At any rate, we might have to get this over with. Let's go see this body..." Everyone would then nod their heads and went to the scene of the crime and the other students would join them after hearing said announcement. 'Just what the hell is going on? To think this school year has to start out like this...' Hajime and the others are trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! The Ultimates are now dealing with murder?! Who are both the victim and the murderer in this situation?! I will explain as to why this is more of High School type story rather then the traditional story in the next chapter.**

 **Also there will be pairings also sort of harems in the story so who's gonna pair up with who?**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I will talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you all is a new chapter for "Hope in the Trials", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Morning Trial  
** **Part 1**

Hope's Peak Academy, South entrance.

No one could have believe it. There was just no way. No one expected to come to their first day at school and there was a murder on the campus. There is no way that someone could had murdered someone in this school. Their faces are in complete an utter shock and in disbelief.

"J-just what h-happened?" Hajime turned a bit pale as did the others. They never thought that their first day at school, someone would have been murdered. 'Who...could...do...such...a...thing?" He questions himself, still in utter shock from the annoucement.

No one else could speak up from what Hajime said. They are also trying to find the right words to say until Kazuichi stayed quite and worked on the jammed gate, making it now finally able to open up but a bit slowly. None of them were able to talk as they were still taking this all in.

Once the group entered the gate, they walked towards the main center of the school, a large fountain that has the school's main logo at the center. They were all looking around to see if there was any idea what's going on.

"You guys find anything?" Hajime asks the group.

"Still nothin'." Kazuichi replies first, "But I have to admit, this test feels weird." Hajime looks at Kazuichi a bit confuse, "I mean, the gate to me says that this is bizarre. The wires were fine but it wasn't like destoryed."

"You mean someone sabotage it?" Akane spoke up.

"Yeah, the wires were in different spots. Even for a guy like me can tell that this was a sloppy job. If they did want us to find the person who done it, the perp should had cut the wires and locking the gates. Therefore the gates are remain closed from all sides but I don't know why our gate was a bit sloppy." Kazuichi decided to bring out his student handbook and put out a drawing from memorization. " This is how most of th gates should look like." The group sees his drawing with how Kazuichi would of design it.

Each of the wires are cordinated to a specific panel with the red and yellow wires on the upper left corner to the corner right panel, the black and white wires from the upper right to the corner left were in there position, the blue and green wires going on the opposite sides from one another (left and right side of the panel)

"Guess we might have to check each of those panels out...' Hajime made a note to check each of the gates of each of the different entrances. "Let's check the other parts-"

 **"Puhuhuhu!"** They all hear a weird laughter, trying to figure out where it came from. **"And here is the star of the show!"** A bear jumps from behind the fountain and lands on his bottom. His whole face and body are divided by the center into two parts. It resembles the Yin-Yang symbol, of which there is a balance between two opposites in a way similar to a "flow". Its right side is white and has the classic expression of teddy bear; While its left side shows a more sinister appearance. It is black, has a red horizontal stripe for an eye and an evil smile. Although it is completely divided into two opposite sides, the only parts of the bear that are not affected by the division in its area are the snout and the belly, since both remain white. He also has a large, obvious belly button on the underside of his belly. His protruding navel has an "X" shaped mark on it. Inside him he was a lot of wires due to him being a robot and a bom.

"A TALKING BEAR!" The group says in a disbelief tone.

 **What you kids haven't seen a talking bear before?"** The bear questions the teens.

"Dude we don't see any talking animals for most of our lives!" Kazuichi pointed out, "We have regular animals that either bark, growl or screech."

 **"Huh...is that so?"** The bear that he would be special for them. **"Oh well. Time to start the class trial!"**

"Class Trial?" Sona, along with the others raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean by class trial and what is your name young cub?" Sona asks the bear.

 **"My name is Monokuma! The head overseer of this event and I'm not a young cub!"** He shouts back and takes out a beer, **"I swear you youn's don't respect your elders."** He then takes a drink out of his alcoholic drink, making the group sweat drop. **"Now to what I am going to say: The Class Trial is simple really. You lot have to find out clues to who done it. Find clues on the person who commited the deed or in this case, a murder."**

"You honestly can't make us believe that someone commited a fuckin' murder do you?" Fuyuhiko questions the bear.

 **"Oh but I can mafia boy!"** He mocks Fuyuhiko and both Hajime and Kazuichi had to hold him, **"If you can not find the murderer or simply refused to do so, you along with the rest of the class will be executed!"** Their faces turn pale from Monokuma's statement.

"Why punish us!?" Mahiru questions the bear.

 **"It's simple really. I just want to put despair into everyone."** Everyone tensed up when they heard that from the two tone bear, **"Either do the trial and find the blacken or just die on the spot. Your choice."**

"Not much of a choice huh..." Hajime sighed as he has no choice but to do this.

 **"Nope. You lot are basically screwed."** Monokuma stated plainly, **"So find clues to who done it and punish the blacken!"** With that said, Monokuma jumped into the air and let the students figure out the clues to this murder mystery.

* * *

Eastern Gate

He has spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes. He wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. His hoodie has a logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of the hood, and the zipper goes all the way up to the top of the hood. He wears a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon; this is pinned to the lapel of his jacket. His name is Makoto Naegi, **The Ultimate Lucky Student.**

The one checking out the gate is a tall, young man with curly green hair and two small ahoges sprouting from the top of his head. His eyes are green and have notably long, thick eyelashes. He wears a dark blue striped sweater that has a chain accessory pinned to it, with baggy, light-brown sarouel pants, and slip-on shoes. His sweater has a big dark symbol resembling his former high school, Hope's Pass High School, as well as a symbol resembling a boats steering wheel, and the setting sun. He has a necklace with a crystal pendulum hanging at the end of it. He wears a silver bracelet on his right wrist and a different, larger bracelet that wraps around his left wrist several times. He has multiple silver rings: one on his left index finger, one on his right thumb, and one on the right index finger. His right middle finger has a one bigger and darker ring. His right ear has six piercings, one being a bead earring unlike the rest, while his left ear only has one bead earring. His name is Rantaro Amami, **The Ultimate ?**

Behind Makoto is a female teen with shoulder-length blonde hair and a prominent ahoge. She wears silver music note hairpins and has warm purple eyes. She wears her high school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt completed with a pink ribbed-hem sweater vest adorned with her previous schools insignia and an orange tie. She wears a dark, warm purple skirt patterened with black music staves and lining each of them. The song on her skirt creates an actual melody, but it doesn't seem to be any relevant tune. Dark purple knee socks are adorned with her previous schools insignia on the top of them, and beige shoes with dark brown laces and soles. She has gel-spiked purple hair that's grown out both at the top and bottom of his head, that Kodaka describes as a space jet coming out of a black hole and a short goatee. His eyes are a warm lilac, and he has fairly long eyelashes. He also has a slightly tanned complexion. Her name is Kaede Akamatsu, **The Ultimate Pianist.**

The one helping Rantaro is also a tall male teen and he wears a white t-shirt kumadori design stamped on it, on top of that he wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a breast pocket. On this shirt are black buttons which are currently not in use. On top of that, he wears a long, purple blazer with a galaxy design on the inside of it. However, his coat is worn improperly at all times, instead, he wears his left sleeve and leaves the right side of the coat to drape over his shoulder to leave it fluttering to show the space design. He wears purple pants matching the color of his blazer that are rolled up over his ankles. Kaito wears slippers with the same galaxy design on them. His name is Kaito Momota, **The Ultimate Astronaut.**

Next to Kaede is a male teen wearing a black cap with three white stripes lining the back of it, and a silver star pinned near the front. Underneath the cap, he has short black hair with a small ahoge. He has very pale skin and a slim figure. His eyes are gambogeish grey, with thick, feminine eyelashes that are completely natural. His high school uniform is double-breasted and pinstripe, thin, grey stripes over a black uniform. His pants match his uniforms design, black with a pinstripe design to accentuate his long legs. His former schools emblem is on the breast pocket of his uniform, the pocket accentuated with a dull golden color to stand out from his generally dark, monotone uniform. His shoes are dark blue loafers that are both fashionable and easy to walk in, making it easy for him to investigate comfortably. His name is Shuichi Saihara, **The Ultimate Detective.**

Standing all the way in the back, leaning her back on the tree is a young woman of short stature, yet a common height for women in Japan. Sporting a rather slender physique, she does possess some muscle and strength underneath it all. She has red eyes and long, dark brown hair, unknown if she takes proper care of, that she ties into twintails held by two big, red scrunchies. She has straight bangs that hide her eyebrows, as well as two small strands of hair that fall at the sides of her head, the one falling at her right side being a bit longer. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye. She dons a red sailor-uniform accompanied by matching colored thigh-high socks, a short, pleated black plaid skirt, and brown ankle boots that are easy enough for her to move in. The scarf on her uniform is a pale pink with a very slight visible star design on it. A pin of her previous high school is on her breast pocket, and an emblem at the bottom right of her shirt. Her accessories include a dark grey wristband that looks similar to magnetic bracelets athletes wear, small, silver stud earrings, a white hairpin at the side of her head, and a flower brooch on her right shoulder, which seems unusual, as she doesn't seem to care for girly fashion. Her name is Maki Harukawa, **The Ultimate Caretaker.**

"Can't believe that someone got murdered in our school." Makoto still couldn't believe that someone commited a murder in their school.

"Well so far, we are in the clear." Kaede says to the group as she takes out her student guide, "According to this, the body was discovered 6:50 A.M. so about 10 minutes ago but the gate was closed on this side."

"Well I was here around 6:40 A.M., waiting for the gate to open and you guys came by." Makoto stated his alibi to the group. "You all arrived abour 5 minutes later, I think."

"That establishes our alibi's but we still go the other 4 gates and anyone of thos students could be the murderer." Maki says coldly to the group.

"No need to act so cold Maki-maki."

"Damnit Kaito, stop calling me that." Maki and Kaito have some history together as they were part of their old school, along with Kaede, Rantaro and Shuichi. They were considered the odd ball group with them having different Ultimate titles.

"Aw come on Maki-maki, no need to be a bummer."

"Uh...anyway, how's the gate Rantaro?" Makoto decided to change the subject and asks the green haired unknown Ultimate.

"Well I may not be a tech guy but I think it should work." Rantaro replies back, "Shuichi, can you press the button?" Rantaro closes the panel and the Detective decided to see if the gate will open. Once he does press the button, the gate slowly open itself up.

"Nice work Rantaro." He simply smiles a little from Kaede's praise. "Come on, we better see if the others find anything out." They all decided to follow the pianist and head to one of the school's main fountains and hope to find any clues to what's going on."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! After months of having a writer's block, I finally bring out the second chapter and part 1 of the investigation for the first school murder.**

 **I do still need help on writing the trial scenes since I am unexperience in that area.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
